


Will you...

by orphan_account



Category: Pokemon - Fandom, Pokémon Sword - Fandom, shield - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Post, Pokemon Battle, i wish raihan was real, kiss, marry, propose, ring, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is my first post so let’s do it for the dragon tamer Raihan.
Relationships: Raihan/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	Will you...

You have been dating Raihan for 3 years now. You met him in the wild area while you got caught stuck in a sandstorm. You are a flying-type trainer, so the match was not great for you. Your team is Drifblim, Corvisquire, and Noivern. He happen to stumble on to you when he was out training out in the sandstorm. He helps you get out of the sandstorm. You two click after that and became good friends. 

He asked you out after being friends for a few months. You of course said yes. You fell in love with him due how caring he is and how big of a goof ball he is. After a year of dating you two live together now.

You were lounging around on the couch when Raihan came up behind you and cover your eyes.

“Guess who?” Raihan asked.

“I would guess the great dragon tamer.” You said.

“Your guess is correct.” Raihan said uncovering your eyes. Raihan turn your head giving you a quick peck on the lips.

“The exhibition match is tomorrow.” You said.

“That correct. Tomorrow I will beat Leon,” Raihan said; you couldn’t help but chuckle at him, “hey what's so funny?”

“Nothing. I’ll cheer you on the way.” You say.

“Speaking of cheering, I got you permission to watch from the locker room.” He said.

“Oh, really. I thought people weren’t allowed there.” You stated.

“Well I thought when I win you are the first person I wanted to see.” He said giving his toothy grin.

“Well if that the case then I can’t wait to cheer you on from the best seat in the house.” You said. Raihan came up and sat next to you pulling you into a hug. You two stay like this for the rest of the night.

Tomorrow came and the exhibition was about to start. You were sitting in the locker room as Raihan was getting ready for the battle. He seemed more nervous than his other matches before. You walk up behind him and gave him a hug from behind.

“You’re going to do great. No need to worry.” You said. Your hug seem to calm him down a bit.

“Thank you.” Raihan said turning around hugging you back.

“Raihan it's time for you to come on.” A league member said walking in.

“Ah of course. Sweetie come watch from the tunnel.” Raihan said taking your hand.

“Of course.” You said. You two walk up to the tunnel but when the entrance to the battlefield came he gives you a quick kiss on the lips. Then he walks onto the field to have his fight with Leon. The fight with Leon was intense. Raihan had Leon on the end of the ropes but in the end he still lost. Raihan dynmax ended before Leons and with that Leon took back the fight and won. Leon gave his normal speech at the end.

“Thank you for listening but Raihan has something to say.” Leon said passing the mic to Raihan.

People gave a bit of confused look because this was new. Raihan never gave speak before.

“First I would like to say thank you all for coming and watching this match. Even though I lost I won’t give up and I will beat you.” Raihan started saying.

“But the real reason why I am talking to all of you is to talk about someone.” He said. Instead of looking at the crowd he looks down the tunnel at you.

“I have known this person for a long time. You may have seen her all over my social media. My lovely girlfriend of 3 years, (y/n).” He said walking up to you. When he gets up to you he grab your hand and brought you to the center of the field. “We met when I had to save her from a sandstorm in the wild area.” He said. You couldn’t help but chuckle at what he said.

“I don’t know about her but when I saw her it was love at first sight. I’m so glad that I went out there that day. If I haven’t met you I won’t know I would do.”

You decide to ask, “Raihan what all this about?”

“This is what it about,” Raihan said still holding your hand getting down on one knee, “I don't know what to do if you’re not in my life.”

Raihan letting go of your hand and pulling out a small box. Opening the box inside was a ring. The ring was a dragon holding in his mouth a (f/c) gem. You knew what it was and tears started rolling down your face.

“(y/n), my love will you marry me?” Raihan asked.

“Yes I will.” You now fully crying.

Raihan stands up taking your hand and placing the ring on your finger. He wipes the tears off your face, even though he has some tears rolling down his face as well. He pulls you into a sweet and lovely kiss. The stadium erupted into cheers over the events. Cameras start flashing photos at you two kissing and mostly zooming in on the ring. Leon clapping in the back.

“I love you and I’m sorry that I didn’t win.” Raihan said breaking the kiss.

“I don’t care that you didn’t win as long as I have you I don’t need anything else. I love you too.” You said pulling him back into a kiss.


End file.
